13 and Getting Worse
by turnyourCAMonfan
Summary: What happens after Evan's Bar Mitzfah? Well, let's say rumors start flying, Patrice and Evan become an item, Brett and Lucy break up, and everything goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Girls. The Good, the Bad, and Then There's Lucy.  
**

**Evan**

After the living hell my life was when I first started school at Dan Quale Junior High School, I finally have more than I thought I would. Sure, the popluar kids didn't come to my party, they turned out to be jerks anyway, but I had my true friends to come. And after that, Patrice and I became as you would say, and 'item'. But today was going to be possibly the best day I've spent in this town of Appleton, Indiana. The last day of school.

I make sure to get to school early, to spend some more time with my friends. I find Patrice hasn't come yet, so I look for Archie, and then realize that he's on the special needs bus. So I wonder the halls when I suddenly find Charlotte alone in the hall. I'm not sure if I should talk to her, or even if she'll talk to me, but I figure it's worth it. "Hey Charlotte."

"Evan!" she says, not seeing me creep up behind her, "What do you want?"

"I thought I should say hi because it's the last day of school. And put aside our diffrences for a second."

"Nice of you to do that, but if someone sees me with you, I'm dead."

"I know, but you're the only one here."

"But they could show up, and you know that they hate you."

I knew that she has a point, but I need someone to wait me over until Patrice comes. "I know, I know, but..." I was trying to think about something jucy going on around school, "what's up with Brett and Lucy?"

She was shocked I metioned that, but she couldn't fight back the urge to spill the latest gossip. "Um... they had a fight and..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" said a voice from the other end of the hall.

"Go." Charlotte said and pushed me past the trohpy display so they wouldn't see me.

I stayed put and snooped on their conversation behind the lockers behind the display. It sounded pretty bad.

"You're the one who said we should call it off!" Brett said and was followed by a big gasp from Lucy.

"I was mad at you! You're the one who started talking about Kendra!"

"Kendra's our friend! I don't have to talk about you 24/7!"

I could tell Lucy was getting pissed. "Yeah, but you started talking about how much more relaxed than me, who you think only cares about herself!"

"That's all you care about! You! Yourself! Lucy Dunn!"

Lucy was speechless for a few seconds, but then all hell came out of her mouth. "You know what? We're done! You can go back to Kendra! You're nothing but a greedy son of a bitch!"

I head the click and clack of her heels fade away as Brett spoke. "You can't walk away after you call me greedy and a female dog!"

I shoke my head and I'm glad I failed at being cool. It's most likely worse than the hell I went through. I started to walk away, but Brett stopped me by his pull of my shirt. "Goldman."

"Yes Brett?"

"I know you're a loser and all, but you're good at solving problems. So, I need you to make sure Lucy stays away from Kendra."

I didn't wan to take this offer, but I had no choice. Well, I did, but who wants to get the crap kicked out of them? "Okay."

"If you screw this up, I'll kick your ass harder than I should of at the _Bloodmaster_! Got it?"

"Yeah, can you put me down?" I say, and he drops me to the floor and leaves

But when I think I'm alone, Partice shows up. "Hey Evan, why are you on the... never mind."

And now I knew my summer was going to be hell. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Walking Into A No Good Situation**

**Kendra**

I found myself walking around town on my first day of summer, having nothing else to do today. I passed everyone's house, and finally made my way to the creek. I looked down at the water twenty feet below, and jumped in. The water was surprisingly freezing cold, and it felt good after walking around in eighty degree weather. I popped my head up and was greeted by the same smiling face I see all the time.

"Hey ya Kendra!" Lucy said as she jumped back in, making a big splash as she was a little bigger than me.

I swam closer to her as she popped up, and she still had that smile of hers on her face. "What are you doing here Lucy? Not that I don't want you here."

"Everywhere I go, Brett is there. I thought he'd be with you, but I guess you wanted to come here instead." she said and we swam to the edge of the creek.

"So, you came here because you thought I'd be here?" I said, my devious senses tingling.

"No, I just was bored and decided to come here." she said and then turned to me, "You won't believe who called me today."

Oh, I bet I can. "Brett?"

'"No. The Brain called me."

"He has a name Lucy, you might wanna use it. Plus, I thought he wasn't the brain anymore." I said and kicked my legs in the water.

"Apparently he is. He said that everyone is invited to the _Dairy Queen_ at three. Even that… Patrice." she said, but with a yuck face when she said Patrice, who's name she rarely says.

"We were friends with her once, what's wrong with her now?" I asked wanting to get a honest answer out of her.

But she was ready for that question. "Are you even hearing yourself Kendra? It's Patrice. She isn't cool. End of story. She doesn't follow the cool code. And she will never unless Goldman becomes one of us and threatens to break up with her."

I see that look on her face. That look when she's planning something. "Lucy, don't."

"Don't what?" she says innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about. What you just said a second ago."

She dries her hair with her towel she brought and hands it to me when I get out. "Kendra, I've changed. I'm not gonna ruin their relationship. I don't want nothing to do with Patrice."

"But you want something to do with Evan because he got me back with Brett the first time. We all know it Lucy. Either that or… you like him!"

"Kendra! Are you insane?! I'd rather go with Eddie than Evan!"

I fell to the ground laughing, blocking out her reasons. "Kendra! Stop laughing, it's not funny! I'm serious!" Lucy wailed at me as I continued laughing.

I finally stopped and Lucy's face was cherry red like mine, but hers of anger. "You so do!"

"You're insane." she said as we put our shirts on to cover our bathing suits.

"You're in trouble." I said to reply at her comment.

"Are we going to _DQ_ or what?" she said as she started to walk away.

"Don't try to change the subject!" I said and cached up to her.

For the first time since she won Brett back, I finally had my best friend back.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Something You Can't Get Over**

**Lucy**

Kendra and I finally made it to the _Dairy Queen_ at fifteen minutes to three. Kendra opened the door and the smell of freshly made ice cream filled my nose. I saw Brett wave his hand to the booth at the corner that faces the whole place. I grabbed Kendra's hand and pulled her over before she went over to her boyfriend.

"Kendra, are you sure you wanna have me here?"

"Why not? You're my best friend. I want you here. Forget about Brett." she said and we gleefully sat down together next to Brett.

We were the last ones to the party, because everyone was there. Except the cripple. He didn't want to come. "Yo Marty!" the cashier looked our way, "Four quarts my man!" Brett said and Marty nodded.

Brett turned looked at everyone. "So, I've been thinking about how to start summer. And I thought about having a party. On the school football field when no one's there."

Everyone mumbled something about how great it was, except Patrice. "Wait."

Everyone but Goldman moaned. Stupid good girl. Then again, I have used that method before. "How are we going to get away with this? It's risky."

I was about to say something, but Evan beat me to it. "Patrice, come on. It's okay to break rules. If we get caught, we're screwed. But it'll be worth it."

"Now that, is the brain we know!" Brett said and officially announced that Goldman was back in the cool club just by saying that.

Patrice sat there quietly, but she knew we wanted an answer. She slammed her hands on the table and stood up and said, "Fine! I'm in!"

"Yeah! That's my girl!" Evan said and our ice cream came on the table.

We all grabbed a spoon and Brett purposed a toast. "To summer and whatever else comes along!"

"Cheers!" we all said in unison and dug in.

The ice cream was amazing as usual. A chorus of yums filled our area as we all gleefully scooped another bite. But something made my taste buds go sour. Brett and Kendra eating each others scoop. I froze. I couldn't stand it.

"OMG! Lucy!" Charlotte said as I hadn't realized was choking and coughing and went to get the napkins for me.

Brett patted my back and I stopped coughing and Charlotte came back. I grabbed a napkin and wiped my face. "You okay, babe?" Eddie said and attempted to put his arms around me, but stopped him

"You better not do that again. _Ever_." I said and slumped back in my chair.

_Forget about Brett my butt._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**You Broke Up and You Make Her Cry**

**Brett**

I have no idea what got into Lucy at our ice cream get together. Was it the geek? Brain? I have no idea.

I paid for the ice cream and we all walked out laughing and smiling. Everyone hopped on their bike and headed home, everyone but Kendra and Lucy.

"I guess we're walking home then." Lucy said and then they started to walk away.

"Babe!" I called out, wanting to ask her something.

Kendra and Lucy turned around and came over. "Yeah Brett?"

"I wanted to talk to Lucy, could you wait please?"

"Sure. I'll be in the store. Just tell me when to come out." she said and pushed the door and headed back inside.

I turned to Lucy, who was confused. "What do you want Brett?"

"Why did you choke up earlier? I mean, it's not like you." I said and her face dropped.

"I…" she was at a loss for words, "Um…"

"Was it the geek? Goldman?" I was about to rattle off everything I could think of when she finally mumbled it.

"You and Kendra."

I laughed a little, then looked at her. "Lucy, why would you do that? Is it because we just broke up?"

"Yes. _Yes. _YES! There! I said it! I still like you! There! Is that all you wanted to hear?!" she said and turned red.

"Whoa, calm down! I didn't want you to admit it. I just thought you had something or someone on your mind and I wanted to know why you froze earlier."

But my answer didn't help. She started crying. "I just wanted to be with you! That's all I wanted. I'm sorry! I shouldn't of been mad at you earlier! I…"

Sooner than I knew it, she was running down the road home. I felt bad for making her cry, but I had to get back to Kendra. I opened the door and she saw me from the table next to the door before I came in and put her ipod in her purse. "She outside?"

"No, she ran off. She's really upset. I think you should go talk to her." I said as we walked out.

"I'll go find her. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I said and waved bye as she walked away, doing the same.

I stood on the sidewalk and whipped out my phone. I dialed a number and waited for him to pick up.

"Brett?" Evan said over as what sounded like a door shutting and Patrice saying something.

"Hey brain. I need you to go over to Lucy's. I need a full report of her talking to Kendra. Bring your girlfriend for back up."

"Brett, I just got home."

"I don't care, just do it." I said and hung up before he could say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Overheard and Revealed**

**Patrice**

Evan and I biked all the way to Lucy's house, and put our bikes on the ground and crept by Lucy's window and saw Lucy and Kendra on the bed talking.

"Do we _really_ have to be here Evan?" I said, not willing to hear gossip conversation for an hour.

"Yes. I need to do this for Brett." he said and leaned against the wall to hear.

"Ugh, that's why we're here. I can't believe Brett made you his friend again. I mean, you said you never wanted him to talk to you again before you got punched really hard in the stomach." I said, but knowing he's not even listening.

"Patrice, listen. It's serious." he said and motioned for me to listen.

"Fine." I said and listened.

"Lucy," Kendra said, "it's okay if you still like him."

"But he's your boyfriend! I can't like him!" Lucy said in a sad voice.

"But you can date other guys to get him off your mind. I mean, you had Brett, you can get other guys."

"Shut up Kendra, I'm fat."

"No you're not! You're perfectly fine. But was what I said about Evan earlier at the pool true?"

This part hit me hard. "Evan, what is she talking about?"

"I don't know! Shut up and we'll find out!" he said and went back to his mission.

Boys. I listened again, and this time it was clear as day.

"Kendra, no. I don't like Evan 'brain' Goldman. I never have, never will." Lucy said and my stomach stopped hurting because I was safe.

But why would Kendra say that? Unless…

"Did you do something like Lucy?" I said and he turned in alarm.

"Are you insane?! No!"

The window opened. Kendra popped her head out. "Hey Evan and Patrice!"

"EVAN!" Lucy screamed and we popped up in time to she her fall out of bed and get up and dust herself off, "What are you doing here?!"

"Um…"

"Oh God Evan! All you have to say is Brett sent us here! Gees, it's not hard!" I said, wanting to go back to Evan's to watch _Little Shop of Horrors_.

"Brett sent you?!" Kendra and Lucy said in unison, "Why?!"

"Uh…"

"Evan," I said and held his hand, "tell them."

"Fine." he turned to them again, "Brett hired me to make sure you two won't see each other and get into a death match. I have to watch you. Sorry."

Lucy yelled and five seconds later her mom came in. "Lucy honey, are you okay?"

"Just fine." she said and wanted her to leave.

"Who's in the window?" she said and saw us, "Oh, hello Evan. Nice seeing you here Patrice."

"MOM!" Lucy yelled and her mom put up her hands in surrender.

"Okay. Okay. I'm leaving." she said and went to the door and stopped, "Do any of you guys want cookies?"

"MOM!"

And with that she left. And then she turned back to us. "I can't believe him!"

"Lucy, he's only trying to make sure we're not killing each other! Wait, you weren't gonna kill me, right?"

"Oh my God you are an idiot." I said speaking the truth, "Actually, never mind."

"I am going to KILL HIM!" Lucy said and threw her pillow on the ground.

At least it wasn't a vase.

"We have to go." I said and Evan followed me, but we were stopped by Lucy.

"Wait. You guys wanna help me with revenge?" she said and the idea appealed to me.

I could get back at one of those jerks. But I don't do that. But then again, I'm already breaking another rule by going to that party. "How are we going to do that?"

Lucy and Kendra smiled. And looked at each other and said in unison, "At the party."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Dumped and Hit**

**Charlotte**

I came to summer cheerleading camp ecstatic. Everyone was talking summer plans and the latest juicy stuff. So far all I got was:

After our lunch at the_ Dairy Queen_, Brett wanted to talk to Lucy. Eventually, he made Lucy cry and runaway.

After Kendra left, Brett called Brain so he and his girlfriend had to go spy on Lucy and Kendra.

They got caught, and Lucy had a plan. A revenge plan.

I wanted in. Not only was Lucy good at revenge, she actually involved me, Cassie and Molly into her revenge on Brain without us even knowing. And said I was the one who started it. And I'm not mad, because I probably would've did it anyway. But this was revenge on _Brett_, the star QB. The guy every cheerleader had a crush on.

Mrs. Roberts had been stuck with the flu for a the last week, so she told Kendra, who was still cheerleading captain, take over. Kendra came up with another cheer, but this time it was a very angry cheer. It almost wasn't a cheer, the way she said it.

"Okay. I came up with another cheer!", we all moaned, "No, it's good, trust me."

She stepped on the mat and demonstrated. "It goes like this."

And she said:

Come on and win this game,

Put the other team to shame!

Sneak around and try to cheat,

When you face a Quale Quail,

You'll get burned from the heat!

We've got a plan,

After the QB he ran,

But he'll got caught,

And it's you who'll have the second thought!

Her face was red as a cherry and she shook her pom poms violently. Then she got up and we all slowly clapped in amazement of her moves and the awkwardness of who the cheer was about.

"Great job Kendra!" Lucy said, this being the first time going along with one of her cheers.

"Thanks. Now, follow how I do it." she said and showed us one step at a time.

I got it down, so did everyone else, and it was actually a good cheer. We all took a break and we all got a surprise visit.

"Brett?" Kendra said, her water bottle dropping to the ground with a thud and spilling all over.

"Hey babe." he said and kissed her on the cheek, soon to be stopped by Mrs. Roberts.

"No PDA in here please." she said, coughed, and went back to writing on her clipboard.

"Hey Brett." Lucy mumbled and dug furiously into her bag.

"Hey Mrs. R, coach wants to know where you put the key to the shed." he said, wrapping his arms around Kendra.

"Oh, I'll go tell him." Mrs. R said and left, Brett slowly shutting the door and locking it.

"What are you doing?" Molly said as she whipped around to see what he was doing.

"I lied to Mrs. R. so we could discuss something." he said and swung the key he was talking about to Mrs. R on his finger which was pointing at Kendra and Lucy.

"Brett, what is do dang important that you had to lock our coach out?" Cassie said and slumped on the bleachers.

"Kendra. Lucy. I want to apologize about what happened yesterday. It was stupid and I'm sorry. But, I can't go out with either of you."

"WHAT?!" Kendra and Lucy screamed in unison.

"You can't do this Brett!" Lucy said gave him the evil eye.

"Look, I can't take this fighting thing. I don't want you two fighting over me again. It's not fair for either of you." Brett said and looked both of them in the eyes, "I'm sorry."

Finally he get some common sense. About time.

"Brett! You can't be serious!" Kendra said and her eyes started to glisten because of the tear sin her eyes.

"Come on Brett! We can handle it! We're mature enough!" Lucy lied through her perfect white teeth.

"Lucy. I'm sorry, but no." he said and unlocked the door and ran off before Mrs. R found him, which didn't work.

"Come back here Conoley!" Mrs. R yelled and chased after him, knowing she couldn't catch the starting QB.

Lucy and Kendra turned back inside after looking at the scene, and their faces were redder than red. Lucy threw her pom poms at the bleachers, almost hitting Cassie. Kendra picked up her water bottle and marched to the door, Brett in her sight. "Take this you jerk!" she said and threw her plastic bottle at his head, hitting it dead in the middle, causing Brett to fall in shock.

Lucy high-fived Kendra and all of us followed suit. Feeling better, she stepped back on the mat and ruffled her pom poms. "Okay. So how about that cheer?"

Chapter Six

Dumped and Hit

Charlotte

I came to summer cheerleading camp ecstatic. Everyone was talking summer plans and the latest juicy stuff. So far all I got was:

After our lunch at the_ Dairy Queen_, Brett wanted to talk to Lucy. Eventually, he made Lucy cry and runaway.

After Kendra left, Brett called Brain so he and his girlfriend had to go spy on Lucy and Kendra.

They got caught, and Lucy had a plan. A revenge plan.

I wanted in. Not only was Lucy good at revenge, she actually involved me, Cassie and Molly into her revenge on Brain without us even knowing. And said I was the one who started it. And I'm not mad, because I probably would've did it anyway. But this was revenge on _Brett_, the star QB. The guy every cheerleader had a crush on.

Mrs. Roberts had been stuck with the flu for a the last week, so she told Kendra, who was still cheerleading captain, take over. Kendra came up with another cheer, but this time it was a very angry cheer. It almost wasn't a cheer, the way she said it.

"Okay. I came up with another cheer!", we all moaned, "No, it's good, trust me."

She stepped on the mat and demonstrated. "It goes like this."

And she said:

Come on and win this game,

Put the other team to shame!

Sneak around and try to cheat,

When you face a Quale Quail,

You'll get burned from the heat!

We've got a plan,

After the QB he ran,

But he'll got caught,

And it's you who'll have the second thought!

Her face was red as a cherry and she shook her pom poms violently. Then she got up and we all slowly clapped in amazement of her moves and the awkwardness of who the cheer was about.

"Great job Kendra!" Lucy said, this being the first time going along with one of her cheers.

"Thanks. Now, follow how I do it." she said and showed us one step at a time.

I got it down, so did everyone else, and it was actually a good cheer. We all took a break and we all got a surprise visit.

"Brett?" Kendra said, her water bottle dropping to the ground with a thud and spilling all over.

"Hey babe." he said and kissed her on the cheek, soon to be stopped by Mrs. Roberts.

"No PDA in here please." she said, coughed, and went back to writing on her clipboard.

"Hey Brett." Lucy mumbled and dug furiously into her bag.

"Hey Mrs. R, coach wants to know where you put the key to the shed." he said, wrapping his arms around Kendra.

"Oh, I'll go tell him." Mrs. R said and left, Brett slowly shutting the door and locking it.

"What are you doing?" Molly said as she whipped around to see what he was doing.

"I lied to Mrs. R. so we could discuss something." he said and swung the key he was talking about to Mrs. R on his finger which was pointing at Kendra and Lucy.

"Brett, what is do dang important that you had to lock our coach out?" Cassie said and slumped on the bleachers.

"Kendra. Lucy. I want to apologize about what happened yesterday. It was stupid and I'm sorry. But, I can't go out with either of you."

"WHAT?!" Kendra and Lucy screamed in unison.

"You can't do this Brett!" Lucy said gave him the evil eye.

"Look, I can't take this fighting thing. I don't want you two fighting over me again. It's not fair for either of you." Brett said and looked both of them in the eyes, "I'm sorry."

Finally he get some common sense. About time.

"Brett! You can't be serious!" Kendra said and her eyes started to glisten because of the tear sin her eyes.

"Come on Brett! We can handle it! We're mature enough!" Lucy lied through her perfect white teeth.

"Lucy. I'm sorry, but no." he said and unlocked the door and ran off before Mrs. R found him, which didn't work.

"Come back here Conoley!" Mrs. R yelled and chased after him, knowing she couldn't catch the starting QB.

Lucy and Kendra turned back inside after looking at the scene, and their faces were redder than red. Lucy threw her pom poms at the bleachers, almost hitting Cassie. Kendra picked up her water bottle and marched to the door, Brett in her sight. "Take this you jerk!" she said and threw her plastic bottle at his head, hitting it dead in the middle, causing Brett to fall in shock.

Lucy high-fived Kendra and all of us followed suit. Feeling better, she stepped back on the mat and ruffled her pom poms. "Okay. So how about that cheer?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Foul Play**

**Lucy**

After what happened yesterday, I felt better than ever. Everyone told everyone about the break up, and I was one of them. I talked to Kendra that morning after, and she already knew.

"He's such a jerk. We should've never gone out with him!" Kendra said in her usual bubbly attitude.

"Agreed. But hey, Fudge is open!" I joked, and we laughed so hard.

"Hey Lucy, what's our plan?" she said, now wanting to get down to business.

"Well, since everyone's talking, how about we make another rumor. But we have to act it out in front of everyone. Today. At the quarry. And we have to fight over why Brett dumped us."

"Great. See you there." she said and we both got ready.

· · ·

Everyone was waiting at the quarry, everyone but Brett. Perfect.

Before we entered we made sure we were ready to make it look serious. And then it was Showtime.

"You are the worst friend ever!" Kendra screamed at me.

"Well it's your fault you airhead!" I screamed back, trying not to laugh.

"Whoa!" Cassie said and everyone took out their phones to tape our fight. Perfect.

"My fault? You kissed him at that game and made him go brainless. It's you're fault he's not thinking straight!"

"You broke up with him at the movies! You called him a dumb jock! I had my shot! And I won fair and square!"

"No you didn't! You kissed him on purpose and then told everyone that I was secretly hooking up with Evan! You cheated!"

Everything turned serious, everyone buying it. I would even buy it. "You didn't give any rules!"

"Oh come on! You are the most unreliable person I've ever met! You said you wouldn't go after him!"

"Kendra, I never said anything like that!" I said, and she looked seriously pissed off.

"Fine. How about we have another competition?" she said, and I have no idea what she was doing now, this isn't what we discussed.

"And what would that be?" I said in fear she was gonna kill me.

"This!" she said and pushed me in the water, and I landed in with a big splash, everyone laughing.

Then she tackled me. And hard. Water splashed everywhere, and everyone was laughing like no tomorrow. "Kendra!" I screamed and she pulled on my hair.

"Take that! How does it feel to lose now?" she said and I figured out why she was doing this. She was actually mad at me now.

"Kendra!" more hair pulling, "OW! Kendra stop!" I screamed in pain and I tired to fight back.

"Don't fight back! You'll make it worse." she said and pushed me back down into the water.

"Whoa! Chick fight!" Fudge screamed and watched happily.

Kendra was in full rage. I'm not sure she was acting anymore. I finally pushed her onto the rocks and she held her back in pain. I got out and grabbed a towel and laughed happily. "How's losing now?"

Kendra wasn't hurt, she got up and was totally normal. "It's not over Lucy!" she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, "UGH!"

She ran off in my direction, right past me, and into the woods. I followed and everyone was dead quiet. I ran after her and she was laughing like crazy. "I did good huh?" she said and I fake laughed.

"You didn't have to kick my butt doing it!" I said, "But yes, you did amazing."

"Sorry, I guess I got a little mad at you. But at least it worked." she said cheerfully.

We both laughed and despite my pain, it felt good. And now our revenge was in full.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Dresses and Messes**

**Evan**

I couldn't believe what happened today. Patrice was forced to leave town to visit her mom, which I was dateless for the party, and Lucy and Kendra got in a fight at the quarry and it was everywhere, and Brett knew about it and practically blamed me for not being there to break up the fight. Well I'd rather get my butt kicked breaking up a chick fight than be dress shopping with my mom, sitting there watching her try on a bunch of stuff. So how did I know about the chick fight? Here's the way it happened.

"Evan honey? Does this make by butt look big?" my mom said while strutting around like a runway model on the mini stage the was surrounded my mirrors.

"Not at all." I said, quickly looking at my phone to not even see it. Kill me now.

"Fine, by grouchy." My mom mumbled and went back into the dressing room.

Eleven new texts. All from different people. All from the cool kids. Except Brett. "What? Did Brett die?" I said as I opened the first message from Charlotte.

Hey Evan, I have major news. Lucy and Kendra got in a chick fight a second ago at the quarry. Don't tell Brett, well, not yet. TTYL!

-Charlotte

Okay, Brett didn't die. One less thing to panic over. Next message.

Yo Brain! Major chick fight between Kendra and Lucy. Got it on video. Show it to you later. Uploading to YouTube!

Eddie

So that's what these eleven texts are about? Kendra and Lucy getting in a chick fight?

But then my phone buzzed and I was getting a call. Brett. Just my luck.

"Yo." I said, trying to be calm.

"What is the matter with you Brain?" he said in a really P.O.'d voice.

"Brett. I had no idea this happened until now. I swear!"

"I told you to watch Kendra and Lucy when they aren't in my sights!" He said and my mom came out with another dress on.

"Evan, does this one work?" she said and stood there, waiting for a reply.

"Is that your _mom_?" Brett said and I knew he was trying not to laugh, "Where are you?"

"At the mall."

Brett got all serious again. I could tell I was screwed. "Brain. If you don't stop this, I'll send you back to the loser table with your girlfriend and cripple. Not that I care anyway."

No. _No_. NO! Not the loser table. I just promoted, I can't get demoted. Again. I had to fix this. And fast.

"I'll try… no, I will fix this. I'll fix this Brett. I promise." I said, the words just coming out of my mouth in panic.

"Love to make my boy nervous. But you can not bring your girlfriend along when you're spying on Kendra and Lucy. Got it?"

"Got it. She's out of town anyway. You can count on me." I said stupidly.

"Brett out." he said and hung up.

I slowly hit the end button on my new Blackberry. The phone shook in my hands as I was on the verge of a panic attack. I was shaking in fear. If I screw this up, I'm toast. Again.

I went to my contacts and hit Patrice. I called her and she picked up quickly.

"Hey Evan. Miss me?" she said cheerfully.

"No, I have a problem. I need your help. Now."

She knew what I meant and that I was panicking like crazy. "Okay. Okay. What is it?"

"Brett. I have to make sure Lucy and Kendra don't get in another fight. But how can I do that when my mom is forcing me to sit here a watch her model dresses?"

"I heard that." my mom said as she was in another dress on the mini stage.

"Sorry mom, but no guy wants to sit through this." I said, and she just shrugged and looked at herself in the mirrors.

"Anyway," I said to Patrice, "can you help?"

She said nothing. Not for a minute anyway. "Okay, remember Lucy's plan?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I said, wanting a answer quicker.

"Maybe that's part of the plan. Everyone is texting me saying that Brett and Kendra broke up." she said and sneezed.

Oh my god. Why was I being to oblivious? Of course it was Lucy's plan. But now it was going to get worse because Brett broke up with Kendra (I honestly think he's lost his mind doing that, she's pretty hot. Sorry Patrice!)! "Why is everyone texting you about that when all of my texts are about the fight?"

"I don't know Evan. But you have to fix this. Fast." she said and someone said something in the background.

"I'm trying Patrice! But I promised Lucy I wouldn't interfere, but I also promised Brett I'd fix this!" I said and was waiting for another response.

"Just tell Lucy to back off the fighting until the party. Then they'll strike. I have to go, my mom burnt the meatloaf. She's a horrible cook. Anyway, love you."

"Love you too." I said and heard something.

"No mom! You don't put Pam non-stick spray on the meatloaf!" Patrice said and hung up.

God her mom is a sucky cook. But I had my way out. Well, at least until the party on Friday.

Help me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**(What About) I'm A Good Girl?**

**Kendra**

"One strawberry sundae please." I said while Lucy was still picking out what she wanted.

"Make that two." she said and the waitress shook her head and walked off.

It was a perfect day. Sun was shining, the wind was blowing perfectly. I had my best friend, and she had a plan.

"So, Kendra. I was thinking that we should…"

I wasn't listening because my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen. Evan. Great, I needed to talk to him.

"Hello?" I said and Lucy shut up.

"Who is it?" she asked and I shushed her.

"Kendra, I need you not to do anything bad before the party. I just got in trouble with Brett. I need you to make sure this plan of yours works. Because if not, I'm screwed."

"Kendra, what's he saying?" Lucy said, trying to snatch the phone out of my hands.

"It'll work. Trust me. We know what we're doing." I turned and handed the phone to Lucy, "Here you go."

"Goldman?" she said into the phone, "Yes. Ugh, that jerk. Sorry about that, but our plan will work. Trust me. Bye." and she hung up before I had the chance to say anything.

"Lucy, what is our plan exactly?" I said dying to know.

"We're gonna make Brett jealous. And we need Evan to do it."

· · ·

I hopped on my bike and pedaled all the way to Evan's. I got off and found him on the porch doing something on his laptop. He saw me out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Hey Kendra." he said, still typing.

"Hi." I said as I walked up the steps onto the porch. They were a little creaky.

"So, what brings you here?" he said and closed the laptop slowly.

"I'm not really supposed to tell you this, but Lucy's plan may not be to your liking." I said quietly and not willing to say this.

"What is it Kendra? You can tell me." he said and put his hand on mine. How sweet.

"Well, Lucy wants…"

"Evan, who are you talking… oh, hello Kendra! I didn't see you. Nice seeing you here."

Saved by the bell. Or I think that's what the TV show was called. "You too Mrs. Goldman."

"Evan, I hate to bother the two of you, but I need to borrow Evan for a second." she said and she and Evan walked into the house.

I paced back and fourth and while they were inside. I couldn't tell Evan. He may not go through with it. We need him to go through with it. "I'm a good girl." I reminded myself, which ment I couldn't do anything bad or horrible.

I sat down and looked at my phone. One new text. Lucy.

"What now?" I mumbled as I opened the message.

Kendra, where r u? I saw you go the way to Evan's house. U better not tell him! I want it secret! Got me? Reply ASAP.

Oh great. Just as I was about to. It got dark in front of me and I closed the message.

And turned to see Evan.

"What about this secret?"


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: I forgot to write the chapter before the party, and I'm not in the mood to write it now, but I'll sum it up now. Evan was almost about to get the secret out of Kendra when Lucy came and whisked her away. Now back on track...**

**Chapter Ten**

**Friday Night**

**Evan**

The doors to the Quales football field burst open at seven o' clock on the dot, everyone filled with excitement. Sure, Patrice was out of town until Sunday, but I had an invite to a party will all the cool kids. Lucy and Kendra were in cheerleading uniforms, part of the plan if we get busted, and so were all the girls. Brett and the rest of the boys besides me were in uniform, and rushed into a football field with drinks and food by the bleachers. I stood frozen for a moment, not knowing what to do without Patrice. I mean, you can have fun without your girlfriend, but there's still part of you that's still lonely. But before I looked stupid, Kendra waved. "Evan!"

I got out of my trance and came over. "So, just stick by us okay. And just go with it." Kendra said and they called Eddie over.

He came over and stared at Lucy. And Lucy expected it. "Stop staring! Although, at least _someone_ can realize how hot I am!" she said loud and clear so Brett could hear.

Brett just rolled his eyes and continued talking to Malcolm. Eddie, on the other hand, was hypnotized by Lucy's hotness. "You are really hot! I... I mean, you're pretty."

"Huh, how many times have I heard that?" Lucy snickered and Kendra giggled quietly, "Eddie, could you get us some punch? We're thirsty."

"Of course," Eddie said and dashed to the punch bowl like it was the last minute in the game and the Quales were behind a touchdown.

"So Evan, where's Patrice?" Kendra said and put her arm around my neck as we walked to the punch bowl.

"Patrice? Oh, she had to go visit her mother. She's out of town." I said, trying to not show how much I miss her.

"Well, at least you have someone here who'll stick beside you." Lucy said and leaned in closed to me, "I mean, I wonder what Patrice will be thinking after tonight. She'll probably think you didn't show. Cause a guy like you could easily snatch up a girl without her knowing."

"Uh," I was at a loss of words here, "I guess."

Lucy playfully thumbed through her hair, trying to look at hot as possible to make Brett jealous. "At least you're more of a gentlemen that Brett."

At this point, Brett's hearing apparently was at maximum and he rose with fury. I turned away from the others and marched straight to us. I could tell in the look in his eye he was pissed.

"So that's how it is, huh? You can't have me so you go for the guy who already has a girlfriend? It that it?" He said and the music cut short.

"Oh come on Brett, we're just joking around." Kendra said all sweet like she does.

"You may be, but she isn't! She just wants a boyfriend!" he said and I started backing up.

"Why? Jealous?" Lucy said and everyone giggled.

This is the part when Brett snapped. He ran towards me with a fist high in the air, ready for blast off. I ran down the field as fast as I could, heart pounding. _Please don't kill me, please, please, please! _I thought to myself and prayed to Jewish God. But not watching which direction I was going, I smacked my face straight into the Q of the Quales name in the end zone. I turned and saw Brett, ready to let all his fury out on me, everyone standing in a crowd around us.

"You're gonna get it this time Brain!" he said and was about to release his blow when Lucy pushed her way through the crowd.

"Brett, don't do this. Or else." Lucy said with that evil eye look she has when she sees Patrice.

"Or else what? The Brain can't beat me up, and neither can you. So get out of my way!" he said and tired to push Lucy away, but failed.

"Or, this." Lucy said and held my face in her hands.

And kissed me. With tongue. Lost of tongue. I was stuck in a trace and was trying to snap back to reality, but nothing worked. Lucy was doing the tongue. With me. And apparently she was having her cake and eating to too, because she made Brett shut up and rise with fury. After a minute, Lucy took her tongue out of my mouth and the sudden flash of someone's cellphone camera woke me up. I starred at Brett, face red and tempting to pound me permanently into the Q of the end zone, everyone else, a sea of cellphones and shocked faces, and then at Kendra, who was mortified, and then at Lucy, the second hottest girl in school who was flattered and just tongued me. Everyone stayed in place, not moving an inch, waiting for me to say something.

"Uh... I... please don't kill me." I said and looked at Brett, ready for him to attack.

"I won't kill you. I have people to do that for me." Brett said, "Hmm... I'm thinking your _girlfriend_ would _love_ to hear about this!"

Patrice. Oh my God, what have I, even though was Lucy's fault, done? If Patrice found out, I'd be screwed. If she didn't now and found out later, I'd be screwed. How could I tell her that I didn't mean for this to happen and have her believe it? I mean, someone most likely recored it, and it was like a minute. _Yeah, Lucy made out with me, but it wasn't my fault!_ How stupid does that sound?

But before I knew it, everyone was texting everyone about it. God, and I thought becoming a man wasn't what I'd expected!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Cheated**

**Patrice**

I sat in my temporary bedroom watching flipping through channels when my phone buzzed. "Ugh, what now?" I said and put the remote down and just dealt with the channel I was at.

But then it buzzed again. And again. And again. The phone was having a spaz in my hand for a second and then it stuck with nine new messages. I opened the first one and almost died.

I know you'll think I'm lying when I say this, but Evan made out with Lucy at the party a few minutes ago. Just look at the video!

Brett

And there it was. The video. I was tempted to hit play, but my pride told me to. And then I found myself dropping my phone and in a total shock. I just starred at my screen, not believing this. There was my boyfriend with his face mushed with Lucy's. I stopped the video and furiously went to my contacts, my anger filling my whole body. I found Evan's number and hit call. I waited for him to pick up, but all I heard was his voicemail recording. "Oh, too busy making out with Lucy again?" I said and tried again.

One ring. Two. Three. Four. Five... "Patrice, I can explain!"

"Yeah, you made out with my mortal enemy!" I yelled into the phone.

"I didn't mean to! She put _her_ tongue in _my_ mouth! I had no idea what she was doing!" he said and I could hear him sniffle.

"You idiot! You could've stopped her!" I said and got the rest out of me, "I can't believe you!"

"Patrice! I'm honestly sorry! I didn't know this would happen!" he was completely crying now, "I love you!"

I was about to yell at him once again, but those last words stopped me short. _He loved me. He honestly does. I have to forgive him. No Patrice! Stay strong! Tell him that he messed up big time! If you go easy, he might to it again!_

"Listen, and listen good Goldman! You may love me, but we're over!" I said, still in shock and fury.

Dead silence. I was waiting for a response. "Patrice. Please don't do this!"

"Why don't you go make out with Lucy?!" I said and hung up before anymore word spilled out of any of our mouths.

A stream of tears came out of my eyes, and I laid on my bed facing straight up to the roof, and moping. "UGH!" I screamed and threw my pillow at the door.

But then as I saw the picture of Evan on my door to remind me of home while I was gone that I just threw my pillow at, my mind rolled the image I honestly didn't wanna see. Evan and me doing the tongue instead of Lucy. I breathed heavily, and jumped out of bed and ran to my mom, who was chopping potatoes in the kitchen. "Mom, when is the next flight to Appleton?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

**Cheated**

**Patrice**

I sat in my temporary bedroom watching flipping through channels when my phone buzzed. "Ugh, what now?" I said and put the remote down and just dealt with the channel I was at.

But then it buzzed again. And again. And again. The phone was having a spaz in my hand for a second and then it stuck with nine new messages. I opened the first one and almost died.

I know you'll think I'm lying when I say this, but Evan made out with Lucy at the party a few minutes ago. Just look at the video!

Brett

And there it was. The video. I was tempted to hit play, but my pride told me to. And then I found myself dropping my phone and in a total shock. I just starred at my screen, not believing this. There was my boyfriend with his face mushed with Lucy's. I stopped the video and furiously went to my contacts, my anger filling my whole body. I found Evan's number and hit call. I waited for him to pick up, but all I heard was his voicemail recording. "Oh, too busy making out with Lucy again?" I said and tried again.

One ring. Two. Three. Four. Five... "Patrice, I can explain!"

"Yeah, you made out with my mortal enemy!" I yelled into the phone.

"I didn't mean to! She put _her_ tongue in _my_ mouth! I had no idea what she was doing!" he said and I could hear him sniffle.

"You idiot! You could've stopped her!" I said and got the rest out of me, "I can't believe you!"

"Patrice! I'm honestly sorry! I didn't know this would happen!" he was completely crying now, "I love you!"

I was about to yell at him once again, but those last words stopped me short. _He loved me. He honestly does. I have to forgive him. No Patrice! Stay strong! Tell him that he messed up big time! If you go easy, he might to it again!_

"Listen, and listen good Goldman! You may love me, but we're over!" I said, still in shock and fury.

Dead silence. I was waiting for a response. "Patrice. Please don't do this!"

"Why don't you go make out with Lucy?!" I said and hung up before anymore word spilled out of any of our mouths.

A stream of tears came out of my eyes, and I laid on my bed facing straight up to the roof, and moping. "UGH!" I screamed and threw my pillow at the door.

But then as I saw the picture of Evan on my door to remind me of home while I was gone that I just threw my pillow at, my mind rolled the image I honestly didn't wanna see. Evan and me doing the tongue instead of Lucy. I breathed heavily, and jumped out of bed and ran to my mom, who was chopping potatoes in the kitchen. "Mom, when is the next flight to Appleton?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Reunited**

**Kendra**

All day it's been:

"Have you heard about the kiss?" or, "I still can't get over the fact Lucy kissed a geek!"

I saw it people! I was mortified! Lucy crossed the line, on Brett and Patrice. I hadn't seen Brett since the party, and I saw Lucy walk towards Evan's house one day. I still think she's not dating him, despite what the others say.

Lucy sat in my bedroom facing the ceiling, to ashamed to look me in the eyes. "I really messed up Kendra."

"I know." I said, leafing through the newest issue of _People_.

"I'm serious. I may have convinced Patrice that it was all my fault and that Evan was innocent, but I still feel like I didn't fix anything." she said and sat up and looked at me now.

"Lucy, why did you kiss Evan anyway?" I said, it was obvious I wasn't keeping score.

She sat there, just looking at me. Like she was trying to tell me without words. "Okay, I was trying to save his butt..."

"Lucy, you know that..."

"Can I finish!" she snapped and continued, "And, when I kissed him, I actually felt fluttery." she paused for a second, "Kendra, I have no idea why I'm feeling like this? He's Patrice's boyfriend!"

I sighed and tried to knock some sense into her. "Lucy, it's just a phase. Brett didn't want us, so you went with the next best thing to get his attention. You don't really like him, your, how do I put this nicely, oh, yearning, for tongue just put your tongue in Evan's mouth."

"But Kendra, the feeling felt real!" she said and flopped back on the bed like she did originally, "I can't be falling for Brain. I just can't."

I was tired of trying to convince her that she's wrong about this, so I turned on my stern voice and got to the point. "Lucy Dunn, listen to me. You do not like Evan Goldman! You just got caught up in the moment! You need to snap out of this!"

She sighed and then someone knocked on the closed door. "Who is it?"

"Is Lucy there?"

"Hide me!" Lucy screamed and ran and shut my closet.

"Come in Evan." I said and knew Lucy was dying in that closet.

So he came in a knocked on the closet door, and Lucy opened it stupidly, and freaked out when she saw Evan.

"Lucy, don't shut the door. We should talk in private." Evan said and closed the closet door and crept over there swiftly but quietly.

"Thank you so much for fixing things with Patrice for me." Evan said.

"You're 100% welcome. I promise, I won't screw your life like that again."

"Great. So, I need to know, how'd you convince her?"

Oh God. "I didn't even say anything. I just looked at her and she just understood."

"Oh. Well thanks." Evan said and I dashed toward my bed and they opened the door.

"We know you were listening Kendra." Lucy said and I nodded guiltily.

"Well what matters is that all of this is fixed. Bye Kendra." Evan said and walked out.

Lucy plopped on my bed and had a preppy look on her face. "Lets go to the mall."

"Okay!" I said and sprang off of my bed, and we headed out.

We walked down the road, and then something very weird happened. Someone was watching us from the window, and as soon as he spoke, he sounded happier than ever.

"Remember me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Cripple With the Plan**

**Archie**

As you may have already figured out, I heard about the accident. As much as I hate Lucy, she did me a favor. I needed her to screw up everything and then have me fix it all. I knew all this time she had liked Evan, she just pushed him away because of Brett and being popular. But when she saw her chance, she put her tongue of the frozen pole and it got stuck. And it still is. And now I can ween my way into Kendra's heart and fix everything and make peace. Well, now I can't fix the Evan/Patrice problem, but I can break it again.

"Arnold?!" Kendra said after she stood frozen for a minute along with Lucy.

"Archie. It's Archie. And I need your help."

"Oh, no way! I've already gotten into too much with Evan and so has she..."

I cut her off like a knife with food. "I can fix all of this Lucy!" then she shut up, "As long as I get something in return."

Lucy glanced at Kendra, then at me, and then did it three more times. "What do you want cripple?"

I smirked and continued, "I want a date with Kendra, and this time, you have to tongue me."

Kendra seemed alarmed, but I knew, she knew, that this was the offer. "So, I go on a date with you, kiss you, and then that's it?"

"A soda would be nice. And I choose where we go."

"I don't care if it's the state fair or Narnina, just help us!" Lucy said and made Kendra's choice for her.

I thought for a second and then nodded my head. "Okay. First you have to get Evan to talk to me. Then we all have to meet at the annual pool party at the creek. And then we have to get you and Brett back together..."

"Wait, why her?" Kendra complained.

"Because you need to be single to go on my date. And if things go really well..."

"It's only a one time deal."

"For now. Just for now darling. But back to the plan. Then after you and Brett get back together, Patrice will understand that you didn't mean to cause all of this and she'll be back in Evan's lap like a baby getting candy."

"So if we do this, then everything is cool again? And Evan and Patrice are our friends?" Lucy questioned.

"Of course. Unless you screw this up. So don't." I checked my watch, "Well, I have to go back to my house now, a _Star Trek_ marathon is on." I said and walked back t my house on my crutches. I couldn't believe that I just manipulated the two hottest girls in Appleton.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Pool Parties**

**NOTE: Multiple POV'S. May get confusing at points. This song isn't my best either.**

**Charlotte**

Tonight was the annual pool party at the quarry. Every summer we have a party for the whole town to honor our community and blah, blah, blah. I met up with everyone at the entrance and the energy popped everywhere. The neon light, the hottest music, and everything was just awesome. Then I noticed a karaoke machine. Lucy and Kendra were excited as soon as they saw it, and everyone else followed suit. The DJ had just set it up, so we wanted first shots. So we all singed up and waited to jump into the pool. Patrice and Evan found us after they came, and Patrice couldn't look Lucy in the eyes. We all talked and then the DJ pulled out the mic.

"Hey yo! What up Appleton? Thanks for coming and as a special treat, we got some karaoke for you tonight! First up is Lucy Dunn and Kendra Quaker!"

Everyone clapped and they got up on stage. "What are you gonna sing for us ladies?"

"We'd like to sing 'Never Noticed Before'!" Kendra said cheerfully and the DJ started the song.

After the dace club like into, Kendra started singing.

_I may not believe in love and romance,_

_or finding the perfect match,_

_but there's that swagger in you that makes me lose my mind,_

_but you know I'm only one of a kind_

Everyone was cheering, especially us, and then Lucy sang.

_I may have a full house on my plate,_

_but you catching my eye was no mistake_

_And will all you got in you,_

_I know that all I feel is true_

And then they both sang the chorus:

_There's something about you,_

_something I never noticed before,_

_it's like cupids giving me my cue,_

_but I've broken my heart before,_

_so don't trick me with those baby blue eyes,_

_I don't like hiding in disguise,_

_I may not believe in love and romance,_

_but there's something about you that I've never noticed before_

The whole crowd was cheering and clapping along to the song. They continued to sing together.

_But baby as long as you love me,_

_I'll be okay,_

_so take me on the floor and just sway_

_There's something about you,_

_something I never noticed before,_

_it's like cupids giving me my cue,_

_but I've broken my heart before,_

_so don't trick me with those baby blue eyes,_

_I don't like hiding in disguise,_

_I may not believe in love and romance,_

_but there's something about you that I've never noticed before_

_And there's dozens more,_

_but you got something I've never noticed before._

_So get on the floor and sway,_

_sway my way_

_and kiss me with those candy sweet lips,_

_there's nothing like this,_

_you have that swagger,_

_that makes me move like Jagger_

_sway back my way_

_I'll make you promise you'll stay_

_there's something about you,_

_something I never noticed before,_

_so don't trick me with those baby blue eyes,_

_I don't like hiding in disguise,_

_I may not believe in love and romance,_

_I may not believe in love and romance,_

_I may not believe in love and romance,_

_but there's something about you that I've never noticed before_

And when the song ended, everyone was on their feet clapping and whistling. Kendra and Lucy bowed and headed back our way. We all hugged them, even Patrice, and then the rest of us were far on the list because we got pushed back a while. But this was only the start.

**Kendra**

After we sang we all just hung out. We were all on the dancefloor and having a good time. And then came in my worst nightmare. Archie.

He made his way over to the punch bowl when I was, stupidly, alone. "So, how's it going?"

"Just fine. Lucy's all over Brett and Patrice and Evan are happy. Are you happy Archie?"

"I will be on our date." he said and took a cup of punch, "You?"

"Excuse me?"

"You. Are you happy Kendra?"

I sighed and just let it out. "If Brett didn't send Evan to spy on us, none of this would've happened."

He put his cup down and spoke, "All thing happen for a reason. _The Bloodmaster_ happened for a reason. Lucy lying to everyone about you and Evan together happened for a reason. All out friendships happened for a reason. But you can make something out of it. I mean, everyone's happy. Even me."

I knew he was right. "Well, Archie, how about you be my date tonight since everyone else has one?"

His punch dropped out of his hands and landed on the ground with a crash and juice spilled and no one cared about the mess. "Really?" he said like this was a beautiful dream.

"Sure. Just not tongue. None at all." I said, stating my boundaries.

"Anything you want." he said and we walked back to everyone and they didn't care about Archie being Archie.

**Evan**

Finally, everyone was happy. Lucy and Brett where having fun flirting with each other, Patrice and I were too, and Archie got his date with Kendra tonight. But it wasn't over yet. There was still fireworks. We all jumped in the water and watched them explode. We all watched as the pretty colors and different shapes burst in the air, and put on one heck of a show. I looked at Patrice, who's eyes shimmered like the sea with the fireworks, and found her hand underwater. She looked at me and smiled.

"I love you Patrice. No matter what happens." I said and her smile grew and she blushed.

"I love you too." she said and we kissed as the fireworks let out the loudest booms and the colors were the brightest. And that made everything perfect again. And I wouldn't change a thing about it.

**Kendra**

After we sang we all just hung out. We were all on the dancefloor and having a good time. And then came in my worst nightmare. Archie.

He made his way over to the punch bowl when I was, stupidly, alone. "So, how's it going?"

"Just fine. Lucy's all over Brett and Patrice and Evan are happy. Are you happy Archie?"

"I will be on our date." he said and took a cup of punch, "You?"

"Excuse me?"

"You. Are you happy Kendra?"

I sighed and just let it out. "If Brett didn't send Evan to spy on us, none of this would've happened."

He put his cup down and spoke, "All thing happen for a reason. _The Bloodmaster_ happened for a reason. Lucy lying to everyone about you and Evan together happened for a reason. All out friendships happened for a reason. But you can make something out of it. I mean, everyone's happy. Even me."

I knew he was right. "Well, Archie, how about you be my date tonight since everyone else has one?"

His punch dropped out of his hands and landed on the ground with a crash and juice spilled and no one cared about the mess. "Really?" he said like this was a beautiful dream.

"Sure. Just not tongue. None at all." I said, stating my boundaries.

"Anything you want." he said and we walked back to everyone and they didn't care about Archie being Archie.

**Evan**

Finally, everyone was happy. Lucy and Brett where having fun flirting with each other, Patrice and I were too, and Archie got his date with Kendra tonight. But it wasn't over yet. There was still fireworks. We all jumped in the water and watched them explode. We all watched as the pretty colors and different shapes burst in the air, and put on one heck of a show. I looked at Patrice, who's eyes shimmered like the sea with the fireworks, and found her hand underwater. She looked at me and smiled.

"I love you Patrice. No matter what happens." I said and her smile grew and she blushed.

"I love you too." she said and we kissed as the fireworks let out the loudest booms and the colors were the brightest. And that made everything perfect again. And I wouldn't change a thing about it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**This Isn't the End Of The Road**

There's so much more I could tell you. Like how all of us managed to stay friends. Like how Archie got the date he wanted with Kendra, and it was a dream come true. How Lucy didn't get back together with Brett, and Kendra didn't either, but they were okay with it. How the Quales made it to the championships and won be a landslide. How Patrice joined the cheerleading squad, but was still herself, and she and Lucy had become best friends.

But there's one last thing I wanna tell you about before you walk away.

Middle school graduation.

We all got our fake diplomas and were lined up in the front row, all thirteen of us, and then our principal gave a speech, which I'm only gonna tell you the end of it, the rest was boring anyway.

"And finally, in the immoral words of Dan Quale, 'Teacher teach academics, but students teach themselves. They start with nothing and build it up until it's time to quit. They started on a two way street, not knowing which way to go, but they chose their own path. No matter what happens to them in the future, they should never forget about the way they came from. And when it's the end of the road, it isn't. They live forever. Because of the road they paved not only for themselves, but for others. Not to use, but to learn from.'"

We all stood, even the parents, and clapped until she motioned for us to sit down. I glanced down my row, Patrice holding my hand, Kendra and Lucy trying to hold back tears, Archie glancing at Kendra and then back at the stage, Brett sitting next to Eddie and Malcolm, Charlotte, Molly, Cassie sitting with everyone else. And then our principal stood up and said, "May I present to you this years Dan Quale Junior High School graduates!"

We all tossed our caps in the air, each landing with small thuds, and we all hugged and our parents hugged all of us.

We got out of our gowns and changed into our party clothes and headed to the party for the eighth graders only. We all were walking down the hall, Me and Patrice holding hands, Kendra and Archie holding hands too, Lucy next to Brett, the goons and girls in a mixed combination, when Archie said something.

"So, when are we getting out of this town?" he said and we didn't stop walking, but thought about it.

"You know what," I said, "I don't care if we're stuck in this town forever, as long as we have each other."

Everyone agreed and we opened the door and looked at each other and we all smiled. This was how we ended middle school. Next came the biggest challenge of all. High school.

But for right now, that's another story.


	17. Sneak Peek

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! But, as a Christmas gift, a sneak peek at the sequel/holiday fanfic:**

**13: A Merry (Secret Santa) Chtistmas**

**Evan**

Remember when I said I hated Appleton? Well, there's one thing I enjoy that comes around once a year. Winter.

The snow falls at the perfect times, when it's twilight and the sun is almost done for the day. The first day of snow, I was at Patrice's watching _Frosty the Snowman _when a small snowflakes hit the window. She was excited, and she had that same look that she had when she met me. Well, in Appleton, the only thing you can look forward to is a new mall being built, which wasn't going to happen, or snow.

Sure, I'm used to snow, living in New York and all, but I've never seen snow like this. And as soon as there was enough, everyone in town went sledding.

But you're probably asking why I'm telling you this, but when winter rolls around, everything at school goes to hell.

On Monday morning, I burst through the door to keep myself from freezing out there. Everyone was decorated in Christmas colors, two weeks before winter beak.

I might not have to remind you, but I will anyways, I'm Jewish, and last Hanukkah was the usual. But my mom said that since I'm a man now (and have a girlfriend that's not Jewish) that I could celebrate Christmas with Patrice. But I still joined in the holiday fun, not that I would harm my Jewish ways.

And when I said hello to everyone, stuffed my crap in my locker (note to self: New Years Resolution is going to be not to make my locker look like a bear attacked it) and headed to homeroom.

I noticed everyone was here, except one. You know, the one that obsesses over Kendra.

"Where's Archie? He's been gone all week, and I haven't seen him look out the window." I asked to Patrice, who was putting down _How To Kill A Hummingbird_ after placing a bookmark.

"I don't..." she replied, then told me to turn around.

"Excuse me, are Patrice Parker and Evan Goldman in this class?" Nurse Fisher asked.

"Right here." Lucy said, putting her lipstick on.

We just froze, looked at the class, and got up and walked with Fisher to the back room in the office. This is not good.

"You two know Archie Walker?" she asked and pushed her glasses up.

"Yes." I said, wondering what the heck this was about.

"Well, I have to inform you that he's in the hospital."

Why couldn't she have said that earlier?

"Oh." Patrice muttered, "But, why do you need us?"

Fisher looked up from her paper. "Because Archie recorded his will in case his surgery doesn't go well."

"He... he has to have surgery? Again?" I managed to mutter out of my mouth.

"Yes. And you two are on it. Here, read; smart children."

She slid the note to us, and Patrice read it out loud.

"'_Dear loved ones and bestest of friends,_

_I have sad news to tell you. I have been in the hospital and was able to write this letter and send it to you. I just retrieved word that I am going to have to face surgery once again. In case I do not make it home, I have listed all of my valued possessions on this document. _(Why does Archie always walk like he's grown?)

_My money shall go to the cost of my funeral, and to people of my disease. My prized collections shall go to..._"

And after that I zoned out. I couldn't stand this.

"_And finally, Patrice and Evan, my dearest of friends; I wish that you take the recording I have left for you as a lucky charm and a remembrance to me. Follow the instructions that come with it. And most of all, I love you all.  
_

_Live long and prosper,  
_

_Archie Walker  
_

__"Happy now?" the nurse asked, wanting us to leave.

Patrice and I got up and opened the door before Fisher stopped us. "Oh, here's the recording."

I grabbed it and we walked out. The bell chimed, and homeroom was over. I wanted to know what was on this tape, badly. Only one way to find out.


End file.
